


Не молчи.

by Amiram



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:39:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7320973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amiram/pseuds/Amiram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ирука романтичен и не уверен в себе. Какаши молчалив, но изобретателен. О чувствах можно не только говорить, главное, чтобы поняли.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не молчи.

***

Обычно к середине декабря Коноху уже засыпало толстым слоем снега. По ночам мороз выбеливал окна узорами, обметывал черные голые ветви деревьев легким кружевом и замораживал дороги хрустящей коркой. Снег покрывал землю, пряча осеннюю слякоть, лежал пушистыми шапками на разноцветных крышах домов, на каменных фонарях вдоль парковых дорожек, сохраняя от холода растущий на них мох.  
Правда, красота эта длилась недолго – в сугробах кувыркались дети, на крышах протаптывали тропинки шиноби, не желающие терять время и идти по дороге, а шапки с фонарей сбивали молодые генины, идя из Академии домой.  
По вечерам небо опускалось низко, к самой горе Хокаге, сгоняло тяжелые облака и снова старательно засыпало все вокруг белым снегом. До следующего суетливого утра.

Так бывало раньше, но не в этом году. Дни пробегали мимо, декабрь перевалил за середину, а потом и вовсе подошел к концу, а снега как ни бывало. Коноха стояла мокрая, растрепанная, с чавкающей жижей под ногами, с насквозь продуваемыми промозглым ветром улицами. 

***

Тридцать первое число весь штабной состав чунинов и многочисленные свободные на данный момент дзенины провели в штабе, большей частью в комнате выдачи миссий. Работы под Новый год было совсем немного – поступило в разы меньше заказов, так что ничто не мешало собравшимся готовиться к празднику. Шиноби сидели на диванах и подоконниках, смеялись, строили планы, собирали деньги, стреляли глазками и открыто флиртовали. Немногочисленные свободные девушки были нарасхват, хихикали и водили за нос по два-три ухажера каждая. Дзенины почти незаметно перетекали из одного угла комнаты в другой, материализовывались у столов, за которыми чунины спешно заполняли последние формуляры. Намекали, подмигивали и обещали помочь хорошенько отдохнуть в эту ночь. Всеобщая вечеринка плавно перетекала в зал собраний: кто-то уже заводил музыку, на столах расставляли бокалы, а из подсобки разносились вкусные ароматы.  
Наконец с громким лязгом захлопнулся последний сейф, сработало запирающее дзютцу, и веселье было уже не остановить!

Ируке в этом шуме и столпотворении не составило труда незаметно выскользнуть за дверь, в холодные сумерки. За спиной осталось ярко освещенное здание штаба, из которого раздавались веселые голоса, взрывы хохота и громкая музыка, а впереди темной лентой изгибалась парковая тропа, ведущая в сторону его дома.  
Нет, ему было совсем не жаль покидать вечеринку – слишком уж у него было неподходящее для нее настроение.  
Он не грустил, но снедающее его беспокойство не давало спокойно веселиться.  
Да и Какаши с миссии обычно приходил сразу домой, не заглядывая штаб, – оставлял отчеты на потом. Хотелось встретить его дома, и Ирука надеялся, что он вернется именно сегодня. 

Хотя должен был еще два дня назад…

К вечеру температура опустилась, раскисшая грязь схватилась тонким ледком, который с треском лопался под ногами, и Ирука, перехватив пакет с мандаринами, пустил немного чакры в стопы.  
Ноги сразу согрелись, а походка стала легкой и осторожной – ни шороха, ни звука. Вообще, стоило бы надеть зимнюю обувь на толстой подошве, но в такой не потренируешься – никакой связи с землей, а Ирука никогда не упускал шанса поднять свои навыки, хоть и знал, что его место в штабе, а не на миссиях.

Выйдя из парка, он прошел мимо главной площади, украшенной по приказу Хокаге разноцветными гирляндами и сияющей огнями огромной елкой. Взрослых было пока мало, зато детвора и подростки просто кишмя кишели, и Ирука порадовался, что простые дети Конохи играют вместе с генинами из Академии. Это потом, позже, перед самой полуночью сюда придут и мирные жители, и шиноби из штаба, чтобы всем вместе встретить Новый Год.  
Но Ируки среди них не будет – приходить без Какаши ему казалось неправильным.

Особенно когда он задерживается…

Ирука свернул на узкую, полутемную улочку, когда с набухшего тучами неба полетели первые снежинки. Поначалу мелкие, они быстро «толстели», становились все смелее и пушистее, и вскоре на Коноху повалил снег. В считанные минуты он слегка забелил землю, присыпал ломкую грязь и вызвал прилив восторга у детворы.  
Ирука улыбнулся, услышав радостный детский рев со стороны площади, но все равно поворачивать назад не стал. Вот вернется Какаши, и они вместе прогуляются под мерцающими гирляндами, зайдут во все украшенные мишурой и фонариками магазины и накупят всякой ерунды, чтобы порадовать друг друга.  
Ирука даже остановился и запрокинул лицо к небу, ловя ртом снежинки, размечтавшись, хотя прекрасно знал, что Какаши не слишком-то романтичен и прогулке по Конохе может предпочесть скучный, но здоровый сон.  
Когда он вернется, Ирука обязательно вытащит его погулять! И даже неизменную Ичу спрячет. 

Когда Какаши вернется.

А пока Ирука торопился домой – до прихода Какаши (точно сегодня) ему надо было разобраться еще с одним важным делом. И желательно, чтобы Какаши его за этим не застал.  
В окнах домов светились желтые огни, из-за закрытых дверей иногда доносились приглушенные разговоры и смех. Пару раз навстречу Ируке попадались веселые штатские, которые спешили на площадь и, улыбаясь, поздравляли его с праздником.  
У самого дома Ируки, схоронившись за высоким кустом, стоял, закрывая от всех широкой спиной девушку, сын пекаря и, кажется, целовался с ней. Ирука прошел мимо тихо, стараясь их не побеспокоить – понимал, что значат такие моменты.  
А потом, напугав бесшумным появлением сидящую у него на крыльце кошку, Ирука открыл дверь своего дома.  
С недавних пор – их с Какаши дома.

***

За день дом выстудило, и Ирука, кинув пакет на стол, первым делом бросился к новому кондиционеру зима-лето, который принес «в приданое» Какаши. Но верный агрегат только низко загудел, а потом, натужно застонав, помигал красной лампочкой и окончательно отключился – напряжения в сети не хватало.  
Ну конечно, откуда бы ему взяться, когда по приказу Хокаге половина Конохи сияет! Зато вторая прячется в тени.  
Ирука покачал головой и отодвинул створку шкафа в стене, откуда и вытащил старый, кое-где потемневший, но все еще исправный обогреватель с круглым зеркальным отражателем. Не одну зиму он спасал Ируку от холода, послужит и сейчас, тем более что согреть надо было всего одну комнату – больше они с Какаши не использовали, им и так места хватало.  
Воткнув вилку в удлинитель, Ирука поставил обогреватель посредине комнаты и пошел в ванную – он замерз и хотел как следует согреться.

От тепла обогревателя ветки сосны в широкой вазе на столе запахли, и по всей комнате разлился их густой терпкий аромат. Мандарины были выложены на широкое блюдо, а большая кружка чая исходила паром. Ирука набросил на плечи плед и выключил верхний свет: все равно он мерцал, становясь то ярче, то слабее, и натруженные за день глаза начали ныть.  
Зато маленькая настольная лампа, под которой он работал вечерами, горела довольно ярко, и в ее свете Ирука подошел к невысокой старенькой этажерке. На ней в образцовом порядке лежали и стояли книги, методички и журналы, необходимые ему для работы в Академии, а также пара стопок исписанных кошмарными почерками тетрадей – маленький привет от учеников на каникулах.  
На средней полке, не выделяясь, словно бы ничего важного в них нет, стояло около десятка разномастных фигурок. Ни по форме, ни по цвету или содержанию они не объединялись, кроме, разве что, размера – около двух сун* в высоту каждая.  
Ирука бережно перенес их на низкий столик, в круг света, плотнее закутался в плед и сел на пол, рядом с обогревателем, от которого волнами расходилось тепло. Ему предстояла нелегкая задача – попрощаться с его маленькой коллекцией.  
* (1 сун = 3,3 см)

***

Первой Ирука придвинул к себе фигурку шиноби в коноховской форме. Маленький чиби-ниндзя буквально уткнулся носом в огромный, с него ростом, свиток, и только колючий темный хвостик торчал над верхним скрученным краем.  
Ирука улыбнулся и погладил пухлую керамическую щечку – их с чибиком сходство было настолько велико, что когда несколько месяцев назад фигурка появилась на углу его рабочего стола в штабе, у Ируки не возникло сомнений, кому она предназначена. Он, конечно, попытался выяснить, кто ее принес и оставил, однако все его усилия и попытки оказались безрезультатными – никто не признался. Впрочем, не удивительно – народу в тот день в штабе побывало немерено.  
Тогда Ирука пожал плечами и оставил смешного шиноби на столе, сам не зная, чего ждет: то ли того, что за ним вернутся – что маловероятно, – то ли какого-то продолжения.  
Дождался продолжения: недели через три появилась вторая фигурка.

Ирука отодвинул шиноби в сторону и на его место поставил старую, заросшую водорослями черепаху, которая смотрела на него своими черными глазами и, казалось, познала всю мудрость мира. Ну, по крайней мере, она знала, кто ее принес и оставил точно на том же месте, что и чибика. 

Ирука снова, как и в первый раз, попытался выяснить, кто же этот таинственный даритель, но дзенины, крутившиеся поблизости, делали настолько честные лица, что подозрение рождалось само собой – знают, кто, но ни за что не скажут! Как сговорились!  
Сомнений не осталось – за Ирукой ухаживали, и ухаживали осторожно, не навязываясь. Ему же это казалось очень… романтичным и даже нравилось, вот только он ни за что не признался бы в этом – недостойная настоящего шиноби слабость.  
К тому же отчаянно захотелось, чтобы эти знаки внимания исходили от одного конкретного шиноби, но, подумав, расстроенный Ирука пришел к выводу, что тот никогда не стал бы заниматься такими глупостями. Вот сунуть под нос книжку с откровенными картинками – это да, мог бы. Или зачитать особо понравившийся кусок из своей бессменной Ичи тоже смог бы… а игра, фигурки разные… Не по его интересам.  
Но Ирука был согласен и без романтики, лишь бы этот дзенин отложил когда-нибудь свою книгу и предложил… хотя бы кофе попить, что ли. Для начала.  
Но дзенин – Хатаке Какаши – приглашать его не спешил, наверняка еще и потешался вместе со всеми над тем, как пытается выяснить правду смешной штабной чунин.  
Вопрос о том, чтобы самому набраться смелости и подойти первым, даже не стоял: Ирука просто не мог – язык отказывал. «Трус!» - ругал он себя, не поднимая взгляда на Хатаке, но решиться и перебороть ступор не мог.  
И Ирука вздыхал, поглаживая узорный панцирь черепахи – видать, не дорос он еще до Какаши.

***

После появления третьей, а особенно четвертой фигурки Ирука стал ждать каждый день – ему казалось, что признание или приглашение встретиться должно последовать в самое ближайшее время. Ведь отношение к нему неизвестного носило явно не только дружеский характер – последняя статуэтка являла собой выполненный во всей красе любовный акт двух мужчин. Сплетенные в страсти любовники, выполненные из нежного, с тонкими прожилками, зеленого нефрита, вогнали его в краску прямо на рабочем месте.  
Он как раз вошел в кабинет с ворохом бумаг, когда увидел это… безобразие. Не успев как следует подумать, он, растеряв важные бумаги, схватил фигурку и сунул ее в карман, заливаясь румянцем и всей кожей ощущая обращенные в его сторону молчаливые усмешки.  
«Ах, какой тонкий намек!» - думал он сердито, уткнувшись в бумаги и краем глаза отслеживая всех дзенинов, что были на тот момент в комнате. И Хатаке тоже сидел на подоконнике и словно бы не обращал ни на кого внимания, прикрывшись Ичей. Правда, Ируке показалось, что Какаши взглянул на него коротко и тяжело, но что могло быть в его взгляде, кроме насмешки?.. 

Как бы то ни было, несколько дней после этого Ирука ходил, оглядываясь и каждый момент ожидая разговора с реальным человеком, но он опять ошибся. Таинственный воздыхатель больше никак себя не проявлял, и Ирука, которому уже мнилось развитие их отношений, приуныл. Одиночество становилось невыносимым.  
Так и бывает: живешь по привычке – и вроде все нормально, а стоит остановиться и задуматься – и становится тошно…  
Ему, учителю со стальными нервами, хладнокровному штабному и подающему надежды аналитику не хватало в этой жизни всего пары вещей: романтики и постоянных отношений.

***

Ирука глотнул чай, положил руки на стол и устроил на них подбородок – хотелось насмотреться на прощанье, прежде чем он выкинет ставшие уже родными фигурки.  
Кольнуло сожаление – он так много в них вложил своих мыслей, ожиданий и мечтаний, – но Ирука еще и не такое был готов сделать ради Какаши.  
Нет, тот, конечно, этого не просил, но его взгляд так часто задерживался на фигурках, что Ирука сам решил сделать это. Ну правда же – не стоит хранить свидетельства симпатии другого человека, когда сам Ирука живет, дышит, ждет и… любит только Какаши.

И надо успеть сделать это до того, как Какаши вернется. 

Ирука снова затосковал. Казалось бы – обычная миссия, сколько их было у Хатаке Какаши, но теперь, когда они стали намного ближе друг другу, он не мог избавиться от переживаний.  
Ирука отодвинул от себя фигурки, встал и подошел к окну. Коноху заметало. Снег валил крупными хлопьями, сосна перед окном держала на своих иглах пушистые облачка, а другая сторона улицы едва просматривалась за белой мелькающей стеной несущихся с ветром снежинок.  
Мелькнула чья-то тень, и Ирука напрягся, вглядываясь изо всех сил, но тень эта проскользнула мимо, не останавливаясь у Ирукиных дверей. Не он.

Прислонившись лбом к холодному стеклу, Ирука снова вспомнил тот день, когда у них все… сложилось? Закрутилось? Он не знал, как назвать их отношения, Какаши был скуп на эмоции, немногословен и иногда вымораживающе отстранен. Ируке не хватало слов, близости, эмоций. Хотелось, чтобы все было не так… сдержанно, но сейчас, глядя на свое смутное отражение, он подумал, что никакие отношения из его мечтаний никогда не смогут заменить его жизни с Какаши. Пусть он молчит, пусть вечерами сидит на диване, уткнувшись носом в книгу, лишь коротко взглядывая на Ируку, пусть молча подгребает его себе под бок ночью.  
Пусть делает все, что угодно, но только здесь, рядом.

***  
(Flashback)

Между ними так было с самого начала. Ирука к тому времени уже перестал ждать неизвестного обожателя. Принимал редкие фигурки на своем столе как что-то приятное, теплое, без намека на близость. Тепло улыбался, замечая очередной подарок, ставил его на этажерку, но уже не фантазировал о том, кто бы это мог быть. 

Какаши он встретил поздно вечером на улице, у самого входа в парк. Тот стоял, прислонившись к каменному фонарю, опустив голову, и, казалось, едва держался на ногах.  
Вот в такой ситуации Ирука не колебался.  
\- Хатаке-сан. Вам нужна помощь?  
Он помнил, как четыре дня назад отправил дзенина на миссию. Вроде бы простую, но в опасной близости от страны Камня, а в том районе промышляло немало разбойничьих шаек. Видимо, не все прошло гладко.  
Какаши поднял голову, долго смотрел на Ируку мутным, бесконечно усталым взглядом, и тот уже подумал, что сейчас выслушает немало неприятного о себе за то, что вмешался, куда не просили, но Какаши неожиданно протянул ему руку и хрипло спросил:  
\- Ирука-сенсей? Поможете… дойти?

Вопрос «Куда?» пришел Ируке в голову гораздо позже – в первые минуты ощущение тяжелого, навалившегося на него тела выбило все мысли из головы. Ирука стремительно поглупел, и вел медленно передвигающего ноги Хатаке куда-то вглубь парка. Однако – он же шиноби! – довольно быстро опомнился.  
\- В госпиталь, Хатаке-сан?  
Ответом ему было отрицательное мычание и мотание лохматой головой. Волосы жестко прошлись по щеке Ируки, и он увидел, что они слиплись в сосульки от крови.  
\- Вы ранены! Вам надо в госпиталь!  
\- Не мельтеши, Ирука-сенсей, - Какаши навалился сильнее, и Ирука не понял: то ли ему стало хуже, то ли притормозил вскипевший энтузиазмом Ирукин быстрый шаг. – Ничего… - он вздохнул, - серьезного. Давай лучше домой.  
Выдав такую длинную фразу, он словно растерял все силы и повис на Ируке, едва переставляя ноги.  
\- Домой? Ладно. А куда? Где вы живете? Хатаке-сан? А? Хатаке-сан, куда идти? Ка… Какаши… сан…  
Хатаке Какаши не отвечал, однако переставлять ноги он продолжал, и на выходе из парка Ируке показалось, что он сам повернул в сторону узкого, неприметного переулка, где и жил Ирука.  
Да нет, не может такого быть. Он же не хотел идти туда специально? Зачем ему это…

***

Ирука встрепенулся – по улице снова кто-то шел, и даже в дзенинском жилете, но это точно был не Какаши. Шиноби быстро проскочил мимо, явно направляясь на площадь. В той стороне даже сквозь мельтешащие снежинки было видно пульсирующее зарево – Коноха сияла предновогодними огнями.

Ничего, ждать осталось недолго – Какаши вернется сегодня. С минуты на минуту.

И Ирука снова уплыл в воспоминания.

***

Если и были у Ируки какие-то подозрения насчет Какаши, то уж дома они исчезли. Без его помощи тот, наверное, просто свалился бы прямо на пол, да там и уснул.  
Ируке пришлось помочь Какаши раздеться и отвести его в ванную. Настроив воду, он отвел глаза и протиснулся мимо дзенина в коридор, аккуратно, но неплотно прикрыв дверь.  
В голове скакали мысли, а сердце колотилось где-то в горле. Идя мимо зеркала, Ирука мельком глянул на себя в отражении и замер: глаза лихорадочно горят, щеки покраснели и даже хвост растрепался. Совсем недостойно шиноби!  
Ирука, недовольный собой, глубоко вздохнул и прикрыл глаза – самое время успокоиться, желательно побыстрее, пока Хатаке-сан не пришел в себя и не увидел это безобразие. Вот стыдоба-то будет!  
Когда через минуту Ирука снова взглянул на себя, из зеркала на него смотрел серьезный и сдержанный шиноби. На невозмутимом лице застыло внимательное и собранное выражение – нужно было решить, куда положить дзенина и проверить его насчет повреждений. Рана на голове может быть серьезной, и тогда придется как-то уговорить его пойти в госпиталь. Или найти медика.  
Ирука тряхнул головой и прошел в комнату – все в порядке очередности. Пока Хатаке-сан моется, нужно ему постелить. Выбор пал на диван. Себе-то Ирука как всегда раскатал футон, а уставшего после миссии гостя следовало положить там, где мягче. Да и неудобно спать на жестком с ушибами, а они у него наверняка есть.  
Потом следовало посмотреть, что он может предложить поесть. Еды в доме было мало, а на сегодняшний день вообще только сухая лапша – привет от Наруто.

Ирука постелил, проверил запасы еды, остановился еще разок, чтобы повторить упражнение и успокоиться, и только потом понял, что шум воды в ванной не меняется. Не похоже, что человек шевелится и вообще что-то делает.  
Упал! Потерял сознание! Ему плохо!  
Ирука опрометью кинулся на помощь, распахнул дверь и замер. А потом облегченно выдохнул.  
Да, Какаши не шевелился, но все же не лежал беспомощно на дне ванной. Он стоял, уперевшись руками в стену и повесив под упругими струями горячей воды голову.  
Ирука хотел уж закрыть дверь – мало ли, почему Какаши так стоит, но внезапно спросил:  
\- Вам помочь? Какаши-сан?  
Какаши не ответил, и Ирука хотел уж было повторить вопрос, но тот повел плечами и выгнул спину. Повторять дважды не пришлось – Ирука взялся за мочалку.

Были и ушибы, и одна резаная, зашитая еще на месте, рана, и небольшая – слава Ками – рана на голове. Ируку едва не трясло к тому времени, как они вышли из ванной. Он помог Какаши надеть свое домашнее кимоно и подставил плечо.  
\- Хотите есть? – спросил, едва усадил Какаши на диван, но тот лишь помотал отрицательно головой и обессиленно упал на подушку.  
Ирука укрыл его одеялом, погасил свет и сбежал на кухню – успокаиваться.

Сидя за столом и тупо глядя в стену, он просто поверить не мог в такую свою реакцию. Это было большим разочарованием, он-то думал, что из него получился хороший шиноби, а оказалось – слюнявая баба! Растаял, распереживался, размечтался, дурачок! Стыдно и недостойно представлять себе… всякое с участием смертельно уставшего человека. Не приведи Ками, он узнает, вот это будет позор!

Техника расслабления дала свой результат не так быстро, как в первые два раза, но вскоре Ирука успокоился достаточно для того, чтобы тихо войти в комнату, в которой слышалось чуть хрипловатое дыхание дзенина. Простудился, наверное, в горах…  
Ирука за пару секунд разделся и скользнул на футон, укрылся тонким одеялом с головой и замер, зажмурившись.  
Спать, срочно спать.

Он и заснул, не скоро, правда, но и ненадолго.  
Теплые сильные руки обхватили его со спины, и он дернулся в панике, пытаясь защититься. Но его сопротивление сломили до обидного быстро: скрутили, завалили лицом в подушку, на спину навалилось тяжелое тело, а голос Какаши зашептал прямо в ухо:  
\- Тише, тише! Разошелся, - кажется, он улыбался. – Все в порядке, это я.  
«В порядке… Это я», - повторил Ирука про себя абсурдные слова и послушно замер. Пусть, пусть делает, что угодно! Ирука на все готов…

Но Какаши угодно было спать. Почувствовав, что сенсей под ним больше не дергается и вырваться не пытается, Какаши расслабился, разжал хватку на запястьях Ируки и позволил ему из положения носом в подушку повернуться на бок. Но не выпустил его. Прижал к себе, обнял, уткнулся куда-то в макушку и облегченно вздохнул. Кажется, его ладонь скользнула по животу, погладила пару раз, но дыхание Какаши выровнялось, даже хрипы из него исчезли, и он заснул, спокойно и глубоко.  
А Ирука лежал без сна, смакуя эти минуты, эти часы и запоминая их на всю жизнь.  
Да, он знал, что оказаться в объятьях Какаши может быть удивительным, но даже не предполагал, насколько!

И только Ирука уговорил себя, что это просто усталость вымотавшегося шиноби, что Какаши, едва проснется, поблагодарит, а может, посмотрит с недоумением и уйдет, чтобы иногда в штабе рассеянно кивнуть, как тот удивил его снова.  
\- Ирука…  
Только задремавший Ирука встрепенулся, услышав свое имя, произнесенное так… так возбуждающе.  
\- Ирука.  
Чужая рука, что пригрелась у Ируки на животе, ожила, прижалась, скользнула сначала выше, огладила грудь, а потом медленно, кружа и дразня, поехала ниже.  
Какаши вздохнул, обдавая горячим дыханием шею, а потом… поцеловал. Скользнул по коже губами, лизнул шершавым языком…  
\- Если ты не хочешь, просто скажи, - шепнул он Ируке в ухо. – Я остановлюсь, правда.  
Кожа Ируки покрылась мурашками, в животе узлом скрутилось волнение, ожидание, неверие.  
Все зависело от него. Какаши остановится, уберет руки, встанет. Оденется и просто уйдет, чтобы больше не вернуться ни в дом Ируки, ни в его жизнь.  
Ирука не верил в себя, он знал, что Какаши больше не придет при любом раскладе, но это не повод отказываться от того, что он может предложить. Ирука не стал думать о стойкости шиноби, о последствиях, об утренней, обычной утренней эрекции, о единичности происходящего…  
Он просто позволил себе сдаться, сразу и безоговорочно.  
Ирука вытянулся, прижался к Какаши всем телом и, не сдерживаясь, застонал:  
\- Какаши…  
Кажется, это было спусковым крючком, потому что после этого Какаши стало очень много. Его руки с силой оглаживали тело Ируки, его губы целовали шею, плечи, спину. Он прикусывал смуглую кожу, и Ирука поддавался, подавался ему навстречу.  
Он и опомниться не успел, как Какаши коленом раздвинул ему ноги и подтянул за бедра повыше. Потом сунул под Ируку скомканное одеяло, потянулся в сторону и вытащил из брошенной на пол сумки мазь.  
И как он, пристроившись, аккуратно, но неотвратимо двинулся вперед. Вглубь.

\- Ирука… Ирука, какой ты…  
Тонкие вспышки боли. Сорванный шепот. Пока осторожные, плавные толчки.

\- Не больно? Еще немного…  
Уже совсем не больно. Да все, что угодно!

\- Да, сделай так еще раз! Давай, давай, Ирука!  
И Ирука давал. Всего себя готов был отдать, только возьми, Хатаке Какаши. Только дай надежду, что это может повториться.  
Нет, об этом лучше не думать, и Ирука не думал.  
Он выгибался, двигался навстречу толчкам Какаши, комкал простынь, целовал руку Какаши, которая накрыла его собственную. Готов был вечно смотреть на переплетенные пальцы…  
А Какаши двигался все сильнее и резче. Поднялся, расцепил ладони, провел руками по спине Ируки. Обвел его шрам, а потом взялся за бедра и стал рывками тянуть его на себя.  
Ирука не слышал шлепков кожи о кожу, не думал больше ни о чем. Он не мог сдержать стонов, он кусал руку, он выдыхал имя Какаши с каждым толчком, он почти готов был кричать о том, что скопилось комком в груди.  
Но тут Какаши навалился на него, стал вбиваться неровно, быстро, потянулся к члену Ируки и, крепко сжав, пару раз двинул по нему рукой.  
Комок в груди увеличился, стал горячим, опалил сорванное горло и обжег слезами глаза. Ирука коротко взвыл, давление в паху стало невозможно острым, по бедрам пробежала дрожь, мышцы поджались, и он, коротко содрогаясь, вздрагивая и сжимаясь внутри, стал кончать, выплескиваясь на пальцы Какаши горячим.  
Кажется, тот не отставал, потому что когда Ирука упал на футон, едва в силах отдышаться и прийти в себя, Какаши лег рядом, закинув на него руку и ногу. Он потихоньку выскользнул из Ируки, но хватка от этого легче не стала.

Постепенно послеоргазменная истома ушла, в голове прояснилось, и Ируку снова одолели, как ему казалось, трезвые, рациональные мысли. Он понимал, что ничем не смог бы привлечь дзенина такого высокого уровня. Не раз ведь себе это говорил. Так что сейчас, когда Какаши, сбросив утреннее напряжение, встанет и холодно попрощается, главное, это не показать, что Ирука расстроен. Просто продержаться минут десять, пока Какаши не уйдет.

Тем временем Какаши пошевелился, придвинулся ближе и его ладонь скользнула Ируке по плечу, мягко обвела шрам, спустилась ниже. Какаши огладил Ирукины ягодицы, пальцами пробрался между ними, собрал влагу и даже сунулся неглубоко внутрь.  
\- Как горячо…  
От этих слов Ирука задрожал всем телом, стереотипы в его голове рушились, почти погребая его под обломками. А Какаши с сожалением в голосе продолжил:  
\- Нет времени на большее, Ирука-сенсей, - кажется, он улыбался. Или усмехался? – Я зайду вечером, ладно? Повторим?  
Пальцы выскользнули наружу, погладили поджавшиеся ягодицы и замерли, словно в ожидании ответа.  
Ирука сглотнул. Чуть повернул голову и сквозь влажные волосы посмотрел Какаши в лицо. Даже то, что тот без маски, не оставило в душе Ируки должного следа, сейчас ему казалось, что он давно его видел, давно знает каждую черточку.  
Он коротко кивнул, соглашаясь, завороженный неожиданно серьезным на контрасте с игривым вопросом взглядом.  
\- Я буду… рад.  
\- Будешь меня ждать?  
Ирука совсем растерялся, а уж когда Какаши отвел с его лица пряди волос и посмотрел пристально, с нетерпеливым ожиданием, сказал неожиданно откровенно. Слишком откровенно, пожалуй:  
\- Буду. Мне не привыкать, Какаши-сан.  
Кажется, Какаши понял все, что Ирука имел в виду. Это было почти признание, ведь не о раздаче миссий же он говорил, и Какаши принял эти слова и удовлетворенно кивнул, словно его догадки подтвердились.  
Ирука зажмурился, когда Какаши приблизил свое лицо и коротко поцеловал его в губы. А потом тяжесть с его спины пропала, прохладный воздух мазнул по голому боку, послышался шум и стук ремней и застежек. Ирука снова открыл глаза, только когда Какаши оделся и замер у порога. Безликое «Пока» мазнуло по обнаженным нервам, внезапно сбило весь настрой, возвращая в реальность, в которой чунин остается несерьезной интрижкой, но никак не тянет на равноправного партнера в жизни. И в любви.  
Какаши натянул маску, открыл дверь и словно растаял в предрассветных сумерках. Словно сон.  
«Пока…»

«Не придет», - думал Ирука, лежа на футоне и глядя в окно на розовеющее небо.  
«Не придет», - прошептал, глядя на свое ненормальное отражение в зеркале.  
«Не придет», - повторял сто раз за этот день, когда сердце готово было выскочить из груди при воспоминании о том, что произошло.  
«Даже не надейся…»

Но Какаши пришел. И не только в тот вечер.  
И не только пришел, но даже остался.

Конец (flashback).

***

Ирука оторвал взгляд от метущего за окном снега, подошел к столу и подумал, что надо бы поскорее закончить свое дело и желательно успеть до того, как вернется с миссии Какаши. Ведь сегодня самое подходящее для встречи время.  
И лучше не думать, что Какаши должен был вернуться в Коноху еще пару дней назад…

Ирука присел у столика и неаккуратно сгреб все фигурки в одну кучу: действовать нужно было решительно, одним махом. И хоть фигурки эти из волнительных знаков внимания давно превратились в теплое напоминание о том, что об Ируке кто-то думает, заботится, он не колебался – отношения с Какаши, каким бы отстраненным он иногда ни выглядел, были для Ируки намного дороже.  
Все фигурки в руки не влезли, пара выскользнула и со стуком упала на стол. И не слишком сильно, но какое-то неизвестное существо – белое и мохнатое – покатилось по поцарапанной полировке, потеряло руку с дубинкой, а из плеча выглянула вдруг какая-то бумажка.  
Ирука поставил всю кучу на стол и, взяв «Биг-фута», как было написано на подставке, потянул за бумагу. Плотно скатанный рулончик легко скользнул ему в руку и приветливо отогнул кончик.  
Ирука, замирая, осторожно развернул бумагу и облизнул пересохшие вмиг губы – на ней было что-то написано, и его взгляд моментально вычленил свое имя.

«Сегодня мы наконец-то освободились. Задание практически выполнено, домой лишь завтра, и городок у подножия горы в полном моем распоряжении.  
Здесь у всех белые волосы, совсем как у местного героя, и голубые глаза. Когда их освещает солнечный свет, они кажутся бесцветными и совсем прозрачными. Это необычно, притягивает взгляд, но…  
Я везде ищу темные. Карие, теплые, твои. Такие же теплые, как и твоя улыбка, Ирука…  
Ты говоришь всем: «Мы рады, что вы вернулись домой», а мне кажется, что ты рад видеть именно меня.  
Поскорее уж вернуться – снова засяду в штабе напротив, буду смотреть. Дома, рядом с тобой».

Ирука замер, раскрыв рот. Не может такого быть! Снова перечитал записку, прослеживая пальцем ровно написанные иероглифы. Такие простые по отдельности слова, вместе они никак не обретали понятного для Ируки смысла. Эта записка написана и спрятана в фигурку горного чудища специально для… него?.. И смысл, смысл послания однозначен – о нем думают, помнят. По Ируке скучают…

Ирука отмер, обвел взглядом рассыпавшиеся фигурки и стал лихорадочно поднимать их и ставить в порядке появления.  
Так, что там с чибиком?  
Закрученный край свитка оказался на резьбе. Стоило приложить усилие, и край, провернувшись пару раз, выпал, открыв полое узкое отделение. Ирука перевернул фигурку и потрясенно замер, глядя на выскользнувший скатанный, как и в прошлый раз, рулончик.  
Кажется, у Ируки даже пальцы задрожали от волнения, когда он раскрутил его и прочитал самое первое послание.

«Сегодня очень хороший день, Ирука-сенсей, и я спешу поделиться радостью!  
Вы непрошибаемы, совершенно серьезны и не ведетесь на грубый флирт!  
И это радует, потому что то, как вы отшили Генму, стало самым приятным событием за долгое время.  
Наверное, за все, что я никак не решусь подойти к вам.  
Нет, я не боюсь, не робею и не страшусь отказа. Но это сложно, кажется, что время еще не пришло.  
Этот маленький шиноби совсем как вы – уткнулся в свиток и ничего вокруг не замечает. Или прячется за ним?  
Мне хочется узнать вас лучше, Ирука-сенсей. Попробуем?»

Ирука выронил записку и запустил пятерню в волосы, растрепывая хвост.  
Вот, значит, как. Кто-то решил, что пришло время, и стал за ним ухаживать. Кажется, этот кто-то был уверен, что Ирука сразу найдет его записку. Наверное, было большим разочарованием, что тайник так и не был обнаружен.  
Ирука посмотрел на остальные фигурки – второй он получил черепаху. Подцепляя чуть выделяющийся, но так и не замеченный раньше фрагмент панциря, Ирука нетерпеливо гадал – что же написал ему неизвестный даритель? Наверняка посмеялся над тем, как Ирука носился по штабу, приставал к шиноби и пытался выяснить, чей чибик на его столе.  
Рулончик вывалился из проходящего сквозь всю черепаху отверстия, и Ирука развернул его, поджав губы. 

«Знаешь, Ирука, я не люблю символы.  
Мне кажется – лучше сказать, о чем думаешь, простыми словами. Но иногда это невозможно.  
Я не хочу говорить тебе о смерти, она слишком часто оказывается рядом со мной, и мне не хочется даже думать, что и с тобой может что-то случиться. Это пугает меня.  
Может, я зря все затеял? Может, стоит так все и оставить?.. И мне, и тебе будет проще, ты и сам об этом знаешь.  
А пока я хочу, чтобы этот символ долголетия был с тобой, хранил тебя.  
И чтобы ты жил…»

Ирука закаменел. Вот тебе и насмешливое послание…  
Ирука не мог сейчас вспомнить, что случилось в деревне в то время, когда он получил черепаху. Наверняка, смерть кого-то на миссии. Это случается. Это грустно, больно. Это их жизнь.  
Символ долголетия? У него, Ируки, конечно, больше шансов прожить долго, сидя в деревне в штабе. Привычно кольнуло неудовольствие, но тут же пропало – на душе стало очень тепло. О нем так беспокоились, это было непривычно, но очень приятно.

Однако когда Ирука потянулся к следующей фигурке, его охватило беспокойство: а что если он больше не найдет записок? Вдруг даритель решил, что не стоит рисковать? Что тревоги и высокая вероятность потери отравят любые отношения? Что во всем этом слишком много боли?  
Ведь сейчас, когда Какаши опаздывал на два дня, Ирука чувствовал, как тонко и остро болит где-то за грудиной. Как страх мутной пеленой застилает мысли…

Следующую фигурку он почти сломал, так отчаянно искал тайник. И тот нашелся.  
Мудрец с лукавым выражением на морщинистом лице потерял свою чалму, и под ней оказалась записка, написанная все тем же аккуратным, почти каллиграфическим почерком.  
Почерк… Он, кажется, был Ируке знаком, но тот столько их видел каждый день: в штабе, в Академии, в отчетах, что сейчас, когда он нуждался в этом знании, оно ускользало. Или он просто не был к нему готов?  
И прослеживая знакомые размашистые окончания и хвостики иероглифов, Ирука никак не мог вспомнить, у кого он уже их видел.

«Не могу, не могу перестать думать о тебе.  
Ты стоишь всего, и бояться потери, не попытавшись что-то сделать, недостойно. Как назло навалилось столько миссий.  
Я не могу делать все в спешке. Наверное, надо немного подождать.  
Но как сделать это, когда твое лицо все время перед глазами? Когда не хочется уходить от тебя, когда встречи так коротки…  
Мне кажется, что ты так и не нашел мои записки. Значит, будет сюрприз».

Сюрприз… Ирука, кстати, до сих пор не дождался никакого сюрприза. И сейчас, несмотря на прилившую к щекам кровь, на удовольствие и волнение от прочитанного, никакого сюрприза он уже не хотел.  
Все уже знали, у кого теперь живет Хатаке Какаши, и ухаживать дальше не имело смысла.  
Разве что только это писал…  
Ирука сознательно не стал доводить мысль до логического конца, испугался, что ли? Он поспешно потянулся к нефритовой фигурке, изображающей любовников, и подумал, что ожидание дарителю давалось, по-видимому, нелегко.  
Под откидывающимся донышком он нашел сложенный вчетверо листок.

«Знаете, Ирука-сенсей, я никогда не обращал внимания на то, где и с кем проходится работать. Есть миссия, есть заказчик и поставленная цель. Все просто, даже если приходилось посещать не самые приличные места.  
Но не в этот раз. Я должен охранять, но в голове совсем другое.  
Яркое кимоно сползает с плеча… Знаете, однажды я видел вас таким – дома, в сползающем кимоно. Как же хочется прикоснуться к вашей коже!  
Вот, о чем я думаю постоянно. Что я вижу во снах.  
Один из любовников похож на вас. Заметили?»

Ирука приложил ладони к пылающему лицу и зажмурился. Кто из… них?  
Он открыл один глаз и посмотрел на застывших в момент страсти юношей. Тот, что сверху, был с короткой стрижкой, тот, что бесстыдно отдавался, раздвинув ноги и изогнув спину – с волосами до плеч. Странно, а шрам на носу ему не нацарапали?  
Ирука переборол в себе желание выяснить это и пошел на кухню – ему нужен был перерыв.  
Даже представить себе секс с посторонним мужчиной теперь было неприемлемым. Конечно, прочитай Ирука эту записку тогда, в момент получения, и он искал бы отправителя еще энергичнее. И нашел бы, в этом сомнений не было. Уж точно сравнил бы почерк с образцами на отчетах, и кто знает, кого сегодня Ирука ждал бы с миссии, выглядывая в окно и давя в себе беспокойство.  
Но сейчас думать об этом было неправильным. Изменять Какаши даже в мыслях он не собирался. 

Зеленый чай немного успокоил его, и Ирука вошел в комнату, готовый действовать. Не стоит реагировать так эмоционально, возможность упущена, и Ирука совсем не жалел, что не нашел эти послания раньше.  
Но он должен был прочесть их все. Ему казалось, что это будет правильным, даже если потом он выкинет все фигурки и сожжет записки.  
Он присел у стола и протянул руку к следующей фигурке. Ушастая сова, сидящая на раскрытых толстенных фолиантах, открыла ему свой секрет.

«Жутко скучная миссия. Хотя тебе, Ирука, понравилась бы.  
Сейчас мы в огромной библиотеке, кругом свитки, сотни, тысячи свитков и книг. Здесь «пахнет пылью веков», так, кажется, говорят о древней мудрости, записанной на бумаге?  
Но мне интереснее смотреть на парней, мужчин и стариков, сидящих за столами. У них тоже синяя форма, и все кругом немного похоже на наш штаб. Они поднимают головы от бумаг, стоит к ним подойти, и готовы ответить на любой вопрос.  
Вот только от них не дождаться улыбки. Они холодны, пусты, а я скучаю.  
Так скучаю по тебе.  
Ты морщишь нос, когда не можешь разобрать наши письмена, иногда ты трешь шрам на носу, и это очень мило, а еще хочется провести по нему губами.  
Когда ты устаешь, то откидываешься на спинку стула и закрываешь глаза. И даже не представляешь, как мне хочется подойти к тебе, взять твое лицо в ладони и поцеловать расслабленные губы.  
Я мог бы помочь тебе справиться с болью в спине, я мог бы сделать твои ночи незабываемыми, я многое мог бы.  
А ты одной своей улыбкой можешь сделать мою жизнь светлее и счастливее.  
«Я рад, что ты вернулся домой». Как же я хочу услышать от тебя эти слова, Ирука».

Ирука отбросил бумагу от себя, словно она обожгла ему пальцы. Ками, как же он когда-то мечтал, что ему скажут что-то похожее. Это было… романтично, это было так тепло, так грело, словно укутывало в теплый плед.  
И как же он хотел услышать такое от Какаши! Нет, он не жаловался и уж тем более не жалел. И молчаливого и отстраненного Какаши не променял бы ни на кого больше. Но все же…

«Снова долгая миссия. Снова ты далеко. Снова это длится и длится. Иногда я начинаю жалеть, что я не чунин, тогда ты выдавал бы мне миссии по два раза на неделе. И улыбался бы мне.  
Кругом море, сплошные высокие волны, белая пена и… ну, те самые, с гладкими блестящими спинами, что выпрыгивают из волн и несутся наперегонки с кораблем. Я боюсь писать, ведь я знаю, как ты сурово сдвигаешь брови, как горят твои глаза, когда кто-то по незнанию или глупости шутит над твоим именем.  
Но что делать мне, если каждый взгляд за борт - постоянное о тебе напоминание?  
Думаю, что же тебе подарить на этот раз. Хочется что-то из этой страны, чтобы хоть так напоминало тебе обо мне. Раз уж ты твердо решил не разгадывать скрытую тайну моих подарков.  
Выбор велик, но то, что мне понравилось, носит в себе совсем неподходящий смысл. Красивая ракушка, боюсь, обидит тебя.** Поэтому пусть будет этот косой краб и кривой коралл рядом.  
P.S. Я скучаю. Очень».  
** Раковина издавна считается символом женского водного начала.

Миссия. Миссия в страну Волн? Долгая для дзенина?  
Ирука лихорадочно пытался припомнить, кому же она была выдана, но у него ничего не получалось. То ли не он выдавал, то ли миссия была в запечатанном конверте, то ли выдавал ее сам Хокаге.  
Ирука схватил бумагу и стал вглядываться в иероглифы. Ну вот что сложного? Он видит отчеты дзенинов каждый день, он знает почерки их всех! Но корабль, наверное, швыряло из стороны в сторону, потому что знакомые черточки и росчерки неудержимо «плыли».  
А поверить в то, что ответ лежит на поверхности, Ирука так просто не мог. Привык к трудностям? Или искал их?

«Мне надо быть смелее и сделать то, что я должен был сделать уже давно! Почему я медлю? Почему все еще не с тобой? Боюсь, что ты меня отвергнешь? Так ведь иногда ты смотришь на меня… по-особенному. Или мне просто хочется так думать?  
Тебе все улыбаются, многие знают, что я оставляю для тебя эти сувениры. Я люблю смотреть, как светлеет твое лицо, когда ты видишь очередной на своем столе. Может, я боюсь, что эта радость уйдет, когда ты узнаешь, что они от меня…  
У меня не самая хорошая репутация, а ты такой чистый. Ты сияешь, Ирука.  
А я идиот!  
Я не хочу упускать время, которое мы можем быть вместе! Надо что-то делать. Ты согласен?»

Но, видимо, он так ничего и не придумал, раз до сих пор Ирука не знал, кто он.  
Сейчас-то он вспомнил, что фигурка девушки со струящимися водой волосами из страны Водоворотов появилась у него на столе незадолго до того, как Ирука привел к себе Какаши. Кто бы ни был даритель, он явно опоздал.

Осталось всего две фигурки, и Ирука поторопился. Ему очень хотелось узнать, как отреагировал неизвестный на то, что Ирука больше не один. И почему он, вообще-то, не перестал слать ему эти фигурки? Ведь ясно же, что это уже лишнее. Что не стоило этого делать.  
Но вдруг это…  
Руки тряслись, пока он выковыривал послание из жерла вулкана. Чуть не сломал тонкую вишню в цвету у его подножия и наконец-то развернул скрученную бумагу.  
С первых строчек в голове помутилось, а глаза застили слезы.

«Ты замечательный. Чудесный. Милый и нежный. Страстный. Податливый. Красивый. Ненасытный. Желанный. Мой родной.  
Как хорошо, что только мой, что никто об этом больше не знает, иначе мне пришлось бы спрятать тебя.  
Мне так повезло, что ты позволил мне узнать себя. Позволил быть с собой рядом, видеть, наслаждаться каждым мгновением. Я боюсь, что это лишь сон, что однажды ты решишь уйти, что я разочарую тебя, ведь раньше у меня никогда не было таких отношений.  
Раньше я просто ждал тебя.  
Если ты когда-нибудь прочитаешь это, знай – ты лучшее, что случилось со мной за долгие годы. Наверное, я должен сказать это тебе, но слова не идут. Я просто постараюсь быть рядом. Стать нужным тебе. Сделать тебя счастливым, мой Ирука!»

Какаши! Это все время был Какаши! Приносил фигурки, ставил их на стол и наблюдал за реакцией Ируки, прикрываясь Ичей. Думал о нем, об Ируке, скучал, хотел быть рядом.  
Ируку затрясло, он был счастлив, так, как хотел этого Какаши. Сердце рвалось из груди, хотелось увидеть его, обнять, сказать, что он все знает, и Ирука засмеялся, выталкивая из груди душащий его комок.  
Или лучше промолчать и получать эти фигурки снова и снова, читать о том, что Какаши не может сказать словами, что у него на сердце, что он чувствует…

Последняя фигурка подмигнула глянцевым боком – толстая женщина с коричневой кожей белозубо скалилась, неся на голове широкую корзину с цветами. Ирука осторожно нажал на кисть ее руки, поддерживающую подобранный до бедра яркий сарафан, и та откинулась на шарнире. Ирука вытянул тонкий, туго свернутый листок и стал читать, затаив дыхание.

«Миссия окончена, и я тороплю часы, оставшиеся до отправления домой.  
Мы в сияющей, яркой и необычной стране. Шум, блеск, столпотворение людей со всех сторон света. Я хотел бы, чтобы ты увидел это вместе со мной, ведь ты любопытный, ты любишь людей, тебе бы здесь понравилось. А еще без тебя все кажется плоским и ненастоящим. Как безвкусная картинка в лавке.  
Я хочу другого, я закрываю глаза и вижу перед собой тебя. Вспоминаю каждую минуту, когда ты рядом.  
Когда ты проверяешь по вечерам свои бесконечные тетрадки, я смотрю, как свет ласкает твое лицо, как ты прикусываешь губу, как медленно, зажмуриваясь, моргаешь. Ты любишь пальцами растрепывать свой хвостик, а я потом ловлю губами выбившиеся пряди. Ты сидишь на подоконнике, пока закипает чайник. Ты ставишь кружки ручками направо, и моя всегда чуть впереди. Ты любишь смотреть на наши переплетенные пальцы, когда мы занимаемся любовью, и не знаешь, что давно привязал меня к себе навсегда.  
Все это делает мой мир огромным и бесконечно чудесным.  
Я молчу, боюсь спугнуть твою редкую откровенность, моменты, когда ты забываешь, кто я, и просто расслаблен. Когда ты читаешь стихи своих древних классиков, когда любуешься рассветом, когда устало приваливаешься ко мне, доверяя мне себя.  
И как же выразить то, что растет во мне?  
Я день за днем, каждую минуту прошу богов об одном – чтобы ты был рядом со мной.  
И тороплюсь к тебе как могу. Надеюсь, что ты ждешь, ведь твои глаза сияют, когда я вхожу в дом.  
И я счастлив».

Ирука долго сидел за столом, не слыша ничего вокруг, машинально свертывая записки в рулончики и вкладывая каждую в ее фигурку. В нем что-то натянулось и тонко дрожало, то ли страх, а то ли счастье…  
Теперь ему были ясны взгляды Какаши на коллекцию. Каждый раз он видел, что его послания все еще не прочитаны. Ками, это должно быть очень неприятно и больно!  
Ну какой же он, Ирука, увалень! Держать фигурки в руках, рассматривать и так и не открыть их секрета! Смех просто!  
А почерк? Не узнать размашистые окончания иероглифов, которые так любит Какаши? Правда, эти росчерки иногда прорывали бумагу, тянулись по листку, перечеркивая другие иероглифы, ведь написать отчет надо сразу, а рука может быть уставшей, нетвердой…  
Ирука уронил голову на руки и застонал. Ками, как же он зациклен на себе, раз не видел таких очевидных вещей. И считать Какаши отстраненным… Как он мог не заметить всего, о чем только что прочитал? Или настолько вбил себе в голову, что слишком ничтожен для Какаши, и поэтому просто закрыл на все глаза? Такого Ирука, привыкший считать себя довольно проницательным шиноби, от себя не ожидал. И как же хорошо, что есть еще время все исправить. Что он может наконец-то перестать искать причины, по которым он недостоин Какаши, и начать просто любить его.  
Поскорее бы он вернулся! 

***

Ирука сидел на расстеленном футоне в позе лотоса и пытался очистить сознание, однако то отчаянно сопротивлялось и буквально бурлило от полученной информации. Ирука тосковал, рисовал перед собой десятки вариантов возвращения Какаши и так замечтался, уплыв куда-то, что пропустил момент, когда тот действительно вернулся. Опомниться его заставил стук закрывшейся двери.  
\- Какаши?!  
Ирука вскочил, оглянулся и впился в Какаши жадным взглядом. А тот прислонился к стене уставшим до невозможности движением, медленно потянул маску вниз и чуть обозначил улыбку уголками губ.  
Раньше Ирука точно засомневался бы, что тот рад его видеть, привычно остановившись на своих опасениях, но сейчас заметил и морщинки у глаз, и огладивший его с головы до ног взгляд, и облегченный вздох, словно Какаши достиг важной цели.  
Да так и было. Он пришел в деревню на остатках сил, и единственным, что волновало его, был Ирука, который ждал его дома.  
Какаши не смог удержаться от мимолетного взгляда на этажерку. Такая вот проверка стала уже привычным делом, но и сейчас ничто не указывало, что Ирука нашел его записки. Ничего, сегодня у Какаши была еще одна фигурка, жаль, что поставить ее на стол в штабе он сможет лишь через пару дней. Но так хотелось поскорее…  
\- Какаши!  
Ирука оказался рядом в одно мгновение. Подставил плечо, дав на себя опереться, и сразу направился в ванную, одной рукой стаскивая с Какаши жилет.  
\- Ранен? Как чакра? Истощение? Что принимал?  
Вопросы сыпались один за другим, но не бестолково, а продуманно. Такое повторялось каждый раз: первым делом выяснить масштаб повреждений тела и чакры, а потом уже все остальное. Но Какаши неожиданно изменил заданной программе. Он остановился в самых дверях в ванную и, повернув к себе встревоженное лицо Ируки, сказал:  
\- Я скучал. Я так по тебе скучал.  
Ирука замер, глядя на Какаши широко раскрытыми теплыми глазами. Ками, да он раньше и не слышал от Какаши таких признаний, словно все предполагалось само собой. И вдруг…  
Но Ирука не растерялся. Сейчас, зная о Какаши и его чувствах намного больше, он мог позволить себе быть открытым и откровенным, не боясь насмешки.  
\- И я. Просто жутко скучал!  
И прижался к бледным губам Какаши своими, сухими и горячими.  
Какаши готов был стоять и целоваться вечно, но силы вдруг закончились. Он тяжело оперся о плечо Ируки и чуть осел.  
\- Вот я идиот, - пробормотал встревоженно Ирука и подхватил Какаши, нахмурившись, когда тот застонал.  
Он помог Какаши раздеться, но вот водолазку пришлось оставить – она присохла к резаной ране на плече, а потом залез под душ с ним вместе. Бережно смывая с бледной кожи кровь и грязь, Ирука, не разрешая себе отвлекаться, в первую очередь искал раны и повреждения. Но на этот раз обошлось всего парой синяков – правда, размером с ладонь, - да раной от куная, которую он обмыл и промокнул вокруг нее полотенцем.  
Доставить Какаши в комнату было нелегко, но он справился и даже успел принести разогретую еду до того, как Какаши вырубился. А потом, сев у него за спиной, стал зашивать рану, стараясь быть как можно аккуратнее.

За окном метель немного поутихла, и теперь по улице все чаще проходили темные фигуры, куда-то спеша.  
\- Чакры не осталось?  
Ирука завязал очередной узелок.  
\- Почти нет, - Какаши пожал было плечами, но тут же вздрогнул – Ирука проколол кожу кривой иглой.  
\- Надеюсь, не принимал капсулы эти ваши?  
Какаши вздохнул и отрицательно помотал головой.  
Раньше Ирука мог бы увидеть в этом нежелание разговаривать, но сейчас, словно укрытый новым знанием, он видел все гораздо отчетливее – сил у Какаши осталось совсем мало. Но тот опять удивил его.  
\- Не получится у нас сегодня праздника, - Какаши взглянул из-за плеча и виновато улыбнулся. – Но ты иди. На площади будет весело, Новый год же.  
\- Предлагаешь идти без тебя? - вышло почти нейтрально.  
\- Я мог бы выпить капсулу, но зачем тебе…  
\- Не надо, - перебил его Ирука, откладывая в сторону медицинский пакет и приглаживая на плече Какаши толстый слой бинта, - не пытайся выпроводить меня из дома, - он подсел ближе и обнял Какаши, старательно не касаясь поврежденных мест.  
\- Что? – опешил Какаши.  
\- Думаешь, я не разгадал твой хитрый план? Выдворить меня и спокойно выспаться?  
\- Да? – Какаши улыбнулся снова, и на сегодняшний день это было рекордное количество улыбок за какой-то час. – Ты великий шиноби, Ирука-сенсей. Тогда что ты предлагаешь?  
\- Много чего, - Ирука потерся носом о шею Какаши и прошептал прямо в ухо, с удовольствием глядя на побежавшие по коже мурашки: - Но в первую очередь – спать.  
\- Какой… необычный план, - Какаши повернулся к Ируке всем телом, стараясь не морщиться, и спросил, заглядывая ему едва не в душу: – Что-то случилось?  
Ирука моргнул удивленно, но не стал играть в дурачка.  
\- Так заметно?  
\- Сразу, - кивнул Какаши. – Мне так, конечно, больше нравится, но все же хотелось бы узнать причину твоей… открытости.  
\- Ладно, ты прав, - Ирука глубоко вздохнул и протянул Какаши руку ладонью вверх. – Давай!  
\- Давать?  
\- Ну да. Лучше дай мне его сегодня, а то я изведусь от любопытства. И нетерпения.  
\- И ты, конечно, про…  
\- Мой подарок. Я просто уверен, что сегодня ты точно его принес.  
Какаши внимательно посмотрел Ируке в лицо и спросил:  
\- Давно ты знаешь?  
Сердце гулко стукнуло в груди.  
\- С сегодняшнего дня, - сдулся вдруг Ирука, и взгляд его моментально стал виноватым. – Не представляю, как я мог это пропустить. Прости меня.  
\- За что?..  
\- За эгоизм. Я, кроме себя, никого не видел. Я не видел тебя, не верил, - Ирука перевел дух, - не верил, что ты… что ты со мной серьезно…  
Он сник и уже почти опустил руку, но ладонь Какаши поймала ее и сжала, удерживая на весу.  
\- Сиди так, я сейчас.  
Какаши встал и подошел к своему жилету, валяющемуся на полу. Он деактивировал печать на кармане, и Ирука зажмурился, чтобы не увидеть подарок раньше времени. Только когда Какаши сел рядом и вложил в его руку гладкую и холодную с улицы фигурку, открыл глаза.  
На ладони, вывалив из пасти розовый язык, сидел керамический добродушный пес. Черные бакенбарды по бокам морды и такая же окантовочка на серых, больших ушах. Хвост колечком и беспредельные любовь и преданность во взгляде.  
Ирука замер, разглядывая ее. В этом псе было столько смысла, столько вложенных чувств! Он шмыгнул носом и поднял на Какаши сияющие глаза.  
\- Он замечательный! Он просто… Тебе плохо?  
Какаши сидел бледный до синевы, руки его мелко дрожали, но он, кажется, ничего этого не замечал, глядя на счастливое Ирукино лицо.  
\- Да все нормально.  
\- Вот еще! – Ирука бережно поставил фигурку на стол, кинулся к Какаши и, умело подхватив его, в один момент уложил на футон.  
\- Ладно, убедил, - пробормотал Какаши, укладываясь лицом к окну. – Ты ляжешь?  
\- Сейчас. Тебе надо пару порошков выпить.  
\- Горькие, - скривился Какаши, но больше возражать не стал.  
Пока не было Ируки, он привычно оглядел коллекцию своих подарков, с теплотой чувствуя, что сейчас, когда Ирука все прочитал и знает его секрет, между ними многое изменится. Он так этого хотел, было больно, когда Ирука, отгородившись мнимыми препятствиями, уходил в себя и лишь голодно смотрел, когда думал, что Какаши не видит. Но теперь секретов не осталось, словно камень с души.  
Он был открыт, он снял защиту, он доверился без остатка. И он верил, что Ирука не повредит и не сделает больно.  
Только одного он не знал: проще станет или сложнее, когда Ирука прочитает его сегодняшнее послание.  
Горький настой прервал его размышления, Какаши выпил все до дна и лег, глядя в окно. Свет настольной лампы погас, Ирука прошлепал к футону, и Какаши с наслаждением вытянулся вдоль его горячего тела, греясь и отходя от зимнего холода, выстудившего его за долгую дорогу.  
Далеко на улице раздался какой-то шум, крики, громкие хлопки и гулкие взрывы. Какаши напрягся было, но тут вверх ринулся сверкающий заряд и распустился огромным огненным цветком в полнеба. Он расцветил комнату в нереальные краски, изломанные тени от деревьев черными росчерками легли на одеяло.  
Ирука потянулся, и Какаши в ярком свете фейерверка увидел его руку с фигуркой собаки на ладони.  
\- Классный пес. Как твои суммоны.  
\- Похож, - едва кивнул Какаши.  
От настойки в животе разливалось тепло, Какаши буквально чувствовал, как восстанавливается его чакра и как закрываются от усталости глаза.  
\- А что написано в записке?  
Какаши едва улыбнулся.  
\- Узнаешь, как только найдешь секретный тайник.  
\- Вот оно что, - Ирука замолчал, повозился немного, и фигурка стукнула о доски пола в изголовье. Он придвинулся, прижался грудью к спине Какаши, и его член чуть дернулся, вжавшись в крепкие ягодицы. Ирука сунул ноги между ног Какаши и поежился от того, какие они холодные.  
\- С Новым годом, Ирука, - сказал Какаши тихо. – Начнем все по-новому…  
\- Начнем, обязательно. Ты… ты только не молчи… - Ирука прикусил губу, потому что от благодарности к щедрости Вселенной у него защипало глаза. – Я тебя люблю, - сказал он вдруг четко и ясно, без опасений быть неверно понятым или отвергнутым. – Я очень тебя люблю!  
Какаши, уже уплывающий в сон, встрепенулся, замер на секунду, а потом, улыбаясь, спросил:  
\- Прочитал записку?  
\- Нет еще. Это я просто сам тебя люблю, - пояснил Ирука и фыркнул – мастер слова, как ни крути.  
Какаши обернулся, даже не заметив, что тревожит рану на плече, в переливающемся свете поймал взгляд Ируки и прошептал:  
\- Я тебя тоже. Ты почитай, там все написано.  
\- Почитаю, - кивнул Ирука. – Обязательно. А еще ты мне расскажешь. С Новым годом…  
\- Да, - шепнул Какаши, легко коснулся губ Ируки своими и снова лег. 

За окном на фоне сияющего неба продолжал падать снег, шапки на ветвях сосны становились все больше, и Какаши успел подумать, что завтра в Конохе будет удивительно красиво, и что им с Ирукой обязательно нужно пройтись. А еще поговорить. И насмотреться друг на друга. И оттаять от одиночества, которое уходило так тяжело, цепляясь за них изо всех сил.  
Какаши пошевелился, прижался ягодицами к бедрам Ируки и, почувствовав его член, подумал, что начать завтрашний насыщенный день нужно будет с любви. 

А потом он провалился в сон и спокойно спал до рассвета, чтобы встретить с Ирукой первый день Нового года именно так, как он задумал.


End file.
